guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turai's Procession
General Information Turai's Procession is a rocky desert area with small patches of grass. It is inhabited by elementals (Tormented Land, Djinns), Heket and some Kournan soldiers. Exits to Neighbour Areas *South-East: Jahai Bluffs *South: Command Post Cities and Outposts *North-West Gate of Desolation (Location) *South-West: Venta Cemetery (Location) Shrines and blessings *Southwest: Dwayna shrine, Monster Hunt *South: Balthazar shrine, Heket Hunt *Southeast: Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt *Center: Grenth shrine, Monster Hunt *Northwest: Grenth shrine, Kournan Bounty *Northwest (near portal to Gate of Desolation): Grenth shrine, Kournan Bounty Quests Creatures NPCs *Collectors: **Gamyuka **Kehtu *Merchants, Crafters, and Traders: **Jormar (Materials Crafter) **Lumesah (Merchant) **Lutinu (Dye Trader) **Sende (Weapons Crafter) *Various: ** 20 Centaur (only during Mirza's Last Stand) ** 20 Veldrunner Fighter (only during Battle of Turai's Procession) ** 20 Mirza Veldrunner (after completing the Kodonur Crossroads mission) Monsters Dragons * 20 Steelfang Drake Hekets * 21 Stoneaxe Heket * 21 Beast Sworn Heket * 21 Blue Tongue Heket * 21 Blood Cowl Heket Elementals *Djinn ** 21 Water Djinn ** 22 Immolated Djinn ** 24 Maelstrom Djinn *Living land ** 24 Tormented Land ** 24 Cracked Mesa ** 28 Earthern Abomination (only during Troubled Lands) ** 24 Stone Shard Crag Insects * 20 Infectious Dementia (only during Ancestral Anguish and Total Corruption) Plants * 24 Corrupted Root (only during Ancestral Anguish and Total Corruption) * 24 Ancestral Bud (only during Total Corruption) * 24 Corrupted Flower (only during Ancestral Anguish) Great Beasts * 20 Ntouka Bird * 20 Crested Ntouka Bird * 20 Rampaging Ntouka Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 24 Korr, Living Flame (Djinn): Searing Flames * 24 Sergeant Behnwa (Human): Strike as One * 24 Captain Kuruk (Human) - Only during Mirza's Last Stand quest. * 24 Chiossen, Soothing Breeze : Glimmer of Light * 24 Olunoss Windwalker : Mantra of Recovery - Only after the completion of Battle of Turai's Procession quest. * 28 Torment Weaver : Corrupt Enchantment - Only during Battle of Turai's Procession quest. Notes *The Tormented Land in the middle of the map will always respawn 2 minutes after you kill them. But once you have killed them the first time they will never give any xp (0) or drop when you kill them again. *There is a strip of land at the eastern edge of the zone that will be covered by fog regardless of whether or not it is explored, cartographers should take note. This area is directly east, and a little bit south of the area where the Tormented Land spawns. *The NPC near the resurrection shrine that would give you the Elemental Hunt (2 Lightbringer points per elemental) has been removed in an update to eliminate the Lightbringer elemental exploit. Tormented lands respawn every 2 minutes allowing you to kill them over and over again, previously Whispers Informant was here that allowed you to get 2 Lightbringer points for every Tormented Land killed. This was exploited by many to rack up a bunch of Lightbringer points. It was also possible to set up automated killing using henchmen and heroes, which allowed people to go AFK. Now that the Wandering Priest has replaced the Whispers Informant, this exploit is no longer possible. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt category:Offers Heket Hunt